


Twelve past one

by LooIsHere



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Medicine students AU, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooIsHere/pseuds/LooIsHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets someone new, but he doesn't know this someone is going to interfere with his exams. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve past one

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. Happy sunday ! Happy Chinese GP ! Happy 2016 season.   
> Did you have a nice week ? I did, kinda.   
> Same thing as always: please enjoy, and please feel free to correct me !

 

"Is there someone here ?"

Kimi raised his head lazily, his eyes falling on a brown-haired, blue-eyed young man with a bright smile.

"No."

"Thank you."

He put his bag on the table and sat, putting his jacket on the back of his chair before  turning to Kimi and extending his hand.

"I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you."

The Finn looked at the hand for a few seconds, then to the still beaming man. The lecture theatre wasn't even half full.

"Kimi." He was about to let go of his hand but finally opened his mouth again. "Nice to meet you too."

Sebastian was a bit confused. He couldn't feel hostility coming from this man, but the fact that he didn't smile surprised him. He shrugged; maybe that was how he was at first. The course soon started and he didn't have much time to talk with him, but he often cast glances to him, noticing he barely wrote anything down, and at some point he even thought he was sleeping. When the lecturer stopped talking and turned off his computer, everyone started to pack their stuff and Sebastian turned to Kimi again, only to find him blinking several times and yawning.

"Did you follow the course at all ?" He bit his lip; maybe that was kind of rude. Kimi raised one eyebrow and a small smile stretched the corner of his lips.

"Why ? Are you worried ?"

"Huh.. No. It's just.." He didn't know what to say to this.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing."

He took his bag and shoved his pen and notebook inside it, zipping it and standing up. Sebastian hurriedly did the same and followed him.

"Where are you headed to ?"

"Library."

"Huh.. Can I go with you ?"

"Yeah."

Kimi looked at the man casually with the same sly half-smile. He didn't really want to have friends here, since nobody ever had any free time and since he would spend all his holidays back in Finland, but it seemed Sebastian wanted to stay with him some more. That was kind of amusing.  They took the stairs to reach the third floor in order to find a calm place. There were several bookcases heavy with medicine books  that separated the large room into small booth-like spaces, which were almost empty. They sat somewhere in the middle and Kimi took an anatomy book out of his backpack. Sebastian watched him open his notebook on a new page and write things down intermittently.

"Something's wrong ?"

He was startled by Kimi's voice and remarked he was still sitting with his coat on and his bag laying closed on the floor.

"Where do you come from ?"

It brought a new grin to his sharp features.

"Is that why you're not studying ?"

"It's just that I'm wondering. I mean you have bright green eyes and your hair is a fair blond. You're obviously not British nor Italian, on the evidence of your accent, but I can't find where you come from just by it."

Kimi raised his eyebrows: he was impressed; Sebastian had taken the time to analyse his features and voice.

"Finland. And you're German, right ?"

"I am." He was satisfied. "Why did you chose to study here ?"

"Here in Italy or here in this faculty ?"

"In Italy."

"I wanted to study abroad. And that's one of the best Faculty of Medicine of western Europe."

"I see. That's why I'm here too. I wanted to stay in Germany but.." He shrugged.

Someone shushed from another booth. Maybe he spoke a bit too loud. Kimi vaguely smiled and put his forefinger in front of his lips, going back to his book. Maybe studying was a good idea.

Sebastian raised his eyes from his sheets to stretch at some point and saw the Finn's head resting on his arm, lying on his book, his eyes closed and seemingly sound asleep. He bit his lip to stop a smile from crawling on his face. However comical it might be, he still found Kimi attractive. He lowered his eyes on the pen he still had in hand and sighed. He had to study. The only thing that disturbed him,  half an hour later, was the blonde finally waking up and rubbing his eyes to get back in his studies like nothing happened. He looked outside: the sky had started to get dark.

"I'm going to the vending machine. Do you want something ?" Sebastian raised his head.

"Yeah, sure, wait a minute.." He reached in his bag to find his purse. "I'd like a coffee please."

"I'll pay, don't worry."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Sugar ?"

"No, thanks."

Kimi nodded and left the room, lazily walking to the vending machine on the second floor before going back up with two burning hot coffees.

"Here."

"Thank you very much Kimi."

Hearing his name in Sebastian's mouth was interesting. He nodded again and sat, taking the time to drink before looking at the watch on his right wrist.

"It's getting late, I'm going to leave I guess."

"What time is it ?"

"Nearly seven."

"Already ? Well.. I'll be on my way too I think."

The Finn hummed vaguely, slowly putting everything in his backpack.

"Where do you live ?"

"In a hall of residence not far from here."

"Yeah, me too. A bit to the east of Maranello. It's called 'Il cavallino rampante'."

Kimi's brow raised and surprise filled his green eyes. "For real ?"

"Yeah."

"We're living at the same place."

"Are you kidding me ? That's awesome !" He was shushed again and winced. "It's awesome." He whispered, "which flat ?"

"Seven."

"Five. That's amazing. I'm glad we met. So I guess we're getting back together ?"

"Yeah."

Kimi wasn't really smiling, and Sebastian thought he might have imposed what he wanted. Maybe he was a bit overexcited. He bit his lip.

"But.. You don't mind, right ? I mean, maybe you'd like to get back home alone ?"

Kimi flashed the amused grin again. "No, I don't mind."

Sebastian beamed. He was happy. They left the library and exited the faculty, walking a few minutes to reach the bus stop. They didn't talk, as Kimi wasn't really talkative, so the German just kept on staring at his delicate yet manly features as they waited. He wondered if he was seeing someone. The bus soon arrived and he wearily sighed, following the blonde in and saying hello to the driver. They sat to next each other and Sebastian felt tiredness slowly seep in him. He started to yawn and without even knowing, his eyes fell shut and his head gently landed on Kimi's shoulder as he slid in his seat. The blonde smiled; for once it wasn't him who was falling asleep. He woke him up when they approached their stop, and Sebastian rubbed his eyes before blushing with embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on you.."

"It's okay."

The shorter man smiled and they rose to exit. They started to walk to the building in silence, Sebastian rubbing his cheek nervously, embarrassed. Kimi saw it and decided to talk a bit to help him relax.

"Do you want to have a drink at my place ?"

"Tonight ?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. Yeah, why not."

"But I don't guarantee what I have to drink !" He laughed.

Sebastian smiled. That was the first time he heard him laugh, and that was utterly pleasant; a clear, cheerful laugh that echoed in his mind with accuracy. They took the elevator to the second floor and walked down the corridor and past the flat number five, finally reaching Kimi's, who was rummaging in his bag to find his keys.

"It's truly amazing how we never met. We even live on the same floor."

"Yeah. I am often leaving the building late."

"That's probably why." The door finally opened and they entered. "I always leave early to arrive a bit earlier there."

"I see."

Kimi closed the door behind them and invited him to sit while he would see what he had left. He bent and disappeared behind the counter and opened his fridge.

"Sebastian ?"

"Yes ?"

"You drink alcohol right ?"

"Yes I do. Is there a problem ? Do you need some help ?"

"No, don't worry," he straightened and leaned on the counter, looking right into Sebastian's blue eyes. "It's just that I only have alcohol in the fridge. I don't even have a beer left."

"Oh." A bright smile blossomed on his lips. "I'm okay with it. What do you have ?"

"Vodka, tequila, maybe one glass of rum and something else that you won't like."

"What happened to the soft drinks you had ?"

"Threw a party a month ago."

"And what's the thing I won't like ?"

"Finnish alcohol. Don't try, I swear."

"Oh, I see." He laughed a bit. "If you had lime we could drink tequila but I guess you don't ?"

Kimi smiled again and shook his head. This guy was fun.

"Vodka then. And wait a minute, I'm going to see if I have something in my flat to.. dilute it."

The Finn nodded and watched him leave before taking two glasses and pouring the vodka in them. He was putting them on the coffee table when he heard a knock on the door.

"You were quick." Sebastian smiled and showed him the orange juice he held in his hand.

"Well, I live like, ten meters from here ?"

"Come in before I change my mind."

They sat in the couch and the German filled the glasses with juice.

"Cheers !"

Sebastian took a sip of his drink, and his eyes widened when he saw Kimi drink his in one go. The blonde put his glass back on the table and turned toward him.

"Are you okay ?"

"You just.. I mean, the whole glass ? In one go ?"

"Yeah." Kimi watched him some more and then burst out laughing. "That's how we drink in Finland."

"That's.. Impressive ?"

"You should come with me in Finland one day. I could teach you how to drink."

"Yeah, sure."

They talked for a bit longer and Kimi poured himself another drink before Sebastian decided to leave. He turned around to say goodbye at the door and was startled by his closeness. He quickly raised his eyes to his green ones and took a small step back.

"Good night Kimi."

"See you tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello."

Kimi recognised the voice without even looking up, yet he still did. "Hi."

"Slept well ?" Sebastian sat and took out what he needed for the course, smiling like he seemed to always do.

"Yeah," he drawled, "not enough."

"Tough waking up, I agree."

"Way too early." He smirked and cast a knowing grin at him.

"But we're out earlier."

"True."

"Would you like to come with me after ? Like, head out for lunch ?"

"Sure. Where ?"

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll find something near the faculty. Or near the hall, as you want."

"Near the hall is good, so I can take a nap after."

Sebastian laughed a bit and shook his head. This man was a marmot. Maybe he could even announce the end of winter too. He would have to try one day; after all he was from Finland so he was probably no stranger to winter and cold.

"Can you predict the end of winter, too ? Like, maybe we could just wake you up on Groundhog day and everything."

Kimi raised his eyebrows and stared at him. The German man bit his lip. Was it rude ?

"Groundhog day ?" He had a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, you know, when they wake up a groundhog and if it sees its shadow then it means that the winter is coming to an end. Or the other way round, I don't remember."

The Finn chuckled. "I don't know. If you succeed in waking me up, then we could try."

"You're underestimating me. I'm German, you know."

Kimi just hummed, still smiling, and pulled out of his bag what he needed for the course.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian stretched before drinking what was left of the water in his glass.

"I'm so full."

"Me too. That was a good idea."

"Yep." They both leaned back on Sebastian's couch, sated, and Kimi yawned.

"I need to sleep."

"Already ?"

"We just ate."

The German chuckled. He wondered how someone could sleep this much, yet not feel rested enough.

"You want to take a nap here ?"

"No, don't worry, my flat isn't far."

"But you can stay here if you want. I'm going to work a bit, so I won't make any noise, if that's what's frightening you."

"You're underestimating my sleeping skills."

"I'm not," laughed the blue-eyed guy, "I saw you fall asleep when we were in the library. I have never seen anyone fall asleep this fast before."

Kimi grinned and slid further on the couch before Sebastian rose and gave him more space. "That's because you never went to Finland. Or Japan." The Finn laid and crossed his arms before closing his eyes.

"I'll wake you up at four. Sleep well."

"If you can."

 Sebastian smiled a last time and went to his desk, where he had books and sheets full of scribbles. He hated having unreadable courses, so he sat and took his computer in order to type it all properly. He turned to Kimi when he raised his nose from the keyboard and saw that he was still sleeping, now on his side, one of his arms dangling freely, his hair falling on his face. He smiled. He slept like a baby.

He rose not long after to go to the bathroom and grabbed a snack before filling his glass with the rest of the orange juice. He stayed at his desk lazing around for a few moments and decided to open a window, knowing that some fresh air would help him focus on what he was doing. After another hour he was finally finished and stretched on his chair, turning to the still sleeping man on his couch.

Sebastian stood up and sat on the armrest, silently contemplating Kimi's face. His features were as beautiful as when he as awake, and if it wasn't for the sake of Kimi's night, Sebastian was tempted to stay there and stare at him for the rest of his afternoon.

"Kimi," he started, leaning over him and shaking him slightly. A small grunt escaped the Finn, but he didn't move. "Wake up, " he tried again, shaking him a little bit stronger. He only earned another groan and a frown. He snorted. The man hadn't been wrong, he was kind of hard to wake up.

Sebastian bit his lip. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. Sleeping beauty style. Or Snow White. He shook his head; he was unbelievable. He shook him harder and said his name louder. This time, the Finn opened his eyelids ever so slowly, the frown coming back on his forehead. The light made his green eyes contract, and he looked right in Sebastian's blue ones. Which made him realise he was bent over him. He stayed silent, letting his mind the time to defog, and he watched with a certain delight the German's cheeks colouring with a pink blush. Sebastian looked away and straightened, clearing his throat and going to sit on the chair of his desk again.

"What time is it ?" Came Kimi's rough voice.

"Four thirty, something like that."

He hummed something, clearly not wanting to wake up, and he sat up slowly.

"Are you going to pigeonhole me as an alcoholic if I tell you I need a tonic to wake up properly ?"

"A tonic ?"

"The alcoholic kind of tonic."

Sebastian burst out laughing. "No I'm not, I know you're Finnish." This sentence brought a smile to Kimi's face.

"I'm offended that you think all Finns are alcoholics."

"Aren't you all ?"

"No. Not really. Actually, we're just as normal as you, we just know how to party. And when we drink, we really drink. We're not like those Frenchies who just sip a glass of expensive wine."

"I'm almost offended for them."

The Finn smirked but didn't answer, a comfortable silence falling between them before something popped up in Sebastian's head.

"Do you have someone ?" The question was so unexpected that Kimi was taken aback.

"Huh.. No."

"You're not seeing anybody ?"

"No, not currently."

"Alright."

"Why ?"

"Oh you know just.. Getting to know you better."

"I see."

After spending some more time together discussing about their studies and personal interests, Kimi left and went back to his own flat, decided -or near enough- to study at least a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

One night after coming back home, Sebastian panicked. They had an exam two days later and he just realised a part of his notes were missing. An important part in the chapter they had to study. He cast a glimpse of the hour and his heart rate sky-rocketed. Twelve past one. He couldn't call anyone. Kimi was probably asleep too. He bit his thumb; he really needed those notes. He had no other choice, he had to wake Kimi up.

Sebastian first called him on his phone: if he could avoid waking the two other inhabitants of their floor, that could be really great. He wasn't surprised when his call was unanswered. He cursed and grabbed his keys and phone, stuffing them in his pockets before leaving for Kimi's door without taking the trouble to put shoes on.

He knocked three times and waited. There wasn't any answer. He knocked once more, without more success, so he called a last time. When his call was unanswered, he sighed. He would never be able to pass the finals for this semester. He was turning to go back to his flat when Kimi's door clicked and opened, giving way to a more than sleepy Finn only wearing a loose top and a pair of boxers.  The brunette bit his lip: now he felt bad. He shouldn't have woken him. Kimi yawned in the dark, squinting his eyes to the light coming from the corridor.

"Sebastian ?" He mumbled, leaning on the doorframe.

"Huh.." Now that he was here it was too late anyway. "I.. Do you have your notes on last week's course ?"

"What ?" He frowned. "What time is it ?" Sebastian cringed.

"The anatomy course." He coughed a bit, hoping Kimi would forget about the time.

"I don't know.." His voice was almost muffled by sleep.

"Could you lend it to me ?"

"What time is it ?"

"Quarter past one ?"

Instead of getting angry, Kimi sighed and yawned again before rubbing his face gently and grabbing Sebastian's shirt. It was way too late for this. This one was about to protest but the Finn crashed his lips on his with no warning, pulling him in his flat and slamming the door, leaving them in the dark. He pressed Sebastian on the door and smiled against his lips when he kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He pulled apart and put soft kisses on his jaw and throat, and soon Sebastian complained, his words vibrating against Kimi's mouth.

"I really need to study." _Whiny boy_.

"The exam is in two days."

"I know nothing of this chapter !"

"Me neither."

"Kimi !"

"You'll study tomorrow, you'll have twenty four hours, maybe a bit more if you stop complaining right now." He kissed him some more before he was gently pushed.

"I swear I need to study."

"I don't doubt it, Sebastian," he whispered against his ear, slowly lowering his hands until he could grab his butt, "but do you really want this to stop ?"

Kimi knew how to be convincing. He looked into Sebastian's eyes while he thought. And he didn't miss how he bit his lip.

"You need to stop biting you lip like that, it really makes me want to kiss you again." If he couldn't see it in the dark, he guessed the German man was blushing, at least a little. "And I didn't hear anything. I assume you don't want to stop, then." He leaned toward him and licked and kissed and bit his lobe gently, earning a whispered 'no' from Sebastian.

"No, I don't want to stop," he said louder.

Kimi smiled and took a step backward, taking Sebastian's hand and pulling him to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

"What did you get ?"

"30 _con Lode_."

Kimi chuckled. "See ? Didn't need to worry this much the other day, you even got a distinction."

"Yeah," he mumbled, not entirely satisfied. "You ?"

"27."

"That's good too !"

"That's good. I would have liked to get a 28 or a 29 actually."

"Did you study for it ?"

Kimi shrugged. "Kind of ?"

Sebastian laughed. "What ? Did I just hear 'not really' ?"

It brought a wide grin to the blonde's face, who grabbed the German's arm and pulled him into a hug before kissing him. "Maybe." And maybe he could reconsider flying back to Finland every holidays.

 


End file.
